Mele-On Grayza
:"Grayza is a manipulator!" ::-Scorpius A powerful Peacekeeper commandant, Grayza is driven to put an end to Scorpius' wormhole research. Character History Pre-Show Grayza is a Sebacean female (although her pale white/grey countenance and dark lips may suggest some Nebari heritage) who has risen through the Peacekeeper ranks to achieve the status of Commandant. Politically astute and ruthlessly ambitious, she will use anyone or anything at her disposal to achieve her goals. To this end, she has had a gland implanted in her chest that secretes a substance known as Heppel oil, which she uses to bend her (male) victims to her will. A drawback to the gland is that it severely lowers her lifespan. To what degree it is lowered is not explored. Season 3 Grayza is first seen towards the end of season three of the series, when she arrives aboard Scorpius' Command Carrier to put a stop to his wormhole research, considering it to be a threat to her efforts to negotiate a truce between the Sebaceans and the Scarran race. She makes no real attempt whatsoever to listen to Scorpius. Season 4 However, she becomes intrigued by John Crichton and his wormhole knowledge, believing it to be a potential bargaining chip in her dealings with the Scarrans, and sets out to capture Moya. She is successful in tracking the crew down, and early in season 4, drugs and rapes Crichton: the stated purpose is to gain access to his wormhole knowledge, using allegedly more pleasurable methods than torture; the plan fails, though Crichton spends most of Season Four of Farscape traumatized by his treatment at Grayza's hands, although he never directly talks to anyone about it, including Aeryn. Humiliated once again, Grayza directs Braca to keep searching for Moya - word spreads quickly to bounty-hunters of the price she puts on Crichton's head - but this also fails. Finally, when her bid for peace is lost, Grayza orders her Command Carrier to engage the Scarrans in conflict, only to be stopped by her subordinate Captain Meeklo Braca, who has secretly been allied with Scorpius while pretending to be loyal to Grayza. He assumes command of the Command Carrier. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-series Although reported by Braca to be under sedation in the brig at the end of the series, by the time of Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars, Grayza is seen as an advisor to the Peacekeeper Grand Chancellor, whilst also pregnant. The child's father is not identified; leaving open the question of whether it is the Grand Chancellor's, John Crichton's, or someone else's baby. If Crichton's, Grayza's pregnacy could have been planned by her to get the wormhole knowledge from the child. The Scarran race had developed the science to remove knowledge from DNA, attempting to do just that from Crichton's unborn child with Aeryn Sun; it can be safely assumed that the Peacekeepers could do the same. Grayza eventually kills the Grand Chancellor when he tells her of his intention to surrender to the Scarrans, and she takes command of the Peacekeeper forces herself. When Crichton finally demonstrates the destructive powers of the wormhole weapon, she proposes a truce with the Scarrans "for the sake of our children". She is last seen aboard Moya, signing the peace treaty alongside Emperor Staleek, overseen by the Eidelons. Quotes *Your authority is not absolute, Scorpius. *(to Scorpius): You shouldn't have made me into an enemy. (to John) And you shouldn't have pointed a weapon at me. *No Scorpius, you hold onto secrets because you fear that when you finally do tell me everything you will die. And you're probably right. *I always assumed John Crichton was just an outlaw. An excuse for Scorpius' mistakes. But he destroyed a Command Carrier. The Scarrans desire him. Perhaps, somehow, I can use him. Perhaps Scorpius' enemy will be my friend. *(To John): What I want may not be as bad as you think. You might even like it. * My interrogations are much more agreeable than Scorpius' methods. * Would you have a weapon in your armory and leave it unused out of squeamish good taste? *John Crichton, do not destroy the Sebacean people. * Everything that I have done has been calculated to gain peace. *In my hands - you can have peace! I - CAN - HAVE - PEACE! *A war is inevitable. * Didn't Scorpius tell you? Truce with the Scarrans is suicide. Trivia *Unfortunately, to this very day, it is unknown if John is the father of her baby. Its safe to say that if the Peacekeeper Wars had been Season 5 in its entirety, the answer might be clear. If Farscape is ever revived as a show, this could be one of the first unresolved plot threads that the writers explore. Appearances *(3.20 "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter") *(4.02 "What Was Lost - Sacrifice") *(4.03 "What Was Lost - Resurrection") *(4.05 "Promises") *(4.12 "Kansas") *(4.13 "Terra Firma") *(4.16 "Bringing Home The Beacon") *(4.20 "We're So Screwed - Hot To Katratzi") *(4.21 "We're So Screwed - La Bomba") *''The Peacekeeper Wars'' Category:CharactersCategory:Recurring CharactersCategory: Season 3 CharactersCategory: Season 4 CharactersCategory: Peacekeeper Wars CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Peacekeepers